1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin for absorbing menstrual discharges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sanitary napkins comprise an absorbent in the form of a pad of fluffed pulp, absorbent tissue, absorbent cotton or the like, a liquid-impervious layer convering the bottom, sides and edge portion of the top surface of the absorbent, a thin layer of fibers placed on the top surface of the absorbent, and a non-woven cotton or rayon fabric wrapper covering the assembly. As the non-woven fabric wrapper, there have been used non-woven fabrics made by the wet process and the dry process. The non-woven fabrics made by the wet process have the disadvantages that such fabrics are relatively dense and they are somewhat water-repellent because of the binder that is used therein or because of the hydrophobic fibers that are incorporated therein, whereby their blood absorbency is relatively poor, even when they are subjected to a creping treatment. The non-woven fabrics made by the dry process also have the disadvantages that their surfaces are flat and they are water-repellent because a hydrophobic binder is used therein, whereby their blood absorbency is relatively poor. Therefore, in actual use of conventional sanitary napkins, if the menstrual discharge flow is too fast, the discharge floods and runs off the surface of the napkin to cause unwanted leakage from the sides thereof, rather than being entirely absorbed in the sanitary napkin.